Bonbon
by Mijoqui
Summary: Sakura, Kana et Soleil partent à la chasse aux bonbons.


**Un OS sur fire emblem fates pour fêter Halloween ! Et dire à quel point : Sakura est mignonne ! Aimez-là ! Kana et Soleil sont trop choux ! Et que Corrin est terrible !**

* * *

« A-alors vous me t-trouvez comment grande sœur ? »

Venant à peine de sortir de sa chambre, Sakura rougissait déjà de toutes ses forces. Et pour cause, c'était juste la deuxième fois qu'elle portait ce costume – la première fois était dans un royaume nommé Askr –, il représentait un esprit félin d'Hoshido : un nekomata.

« Sakura, tu es ravissante ! s'exclama Corrin en prenant sa jeune sœur dans ses bras. Et encore merci de prendre les enfants avec toi.

\- Cela me fait plaisir, surtout que Kaden et Selkie sont partis au hameau des Kistunes. se dégageant des bras de sa sœur, la benjamine reporta son attention sur son neveu et sa nièce. Vous allez bien Kana, Soleil ?

\- Ouais ! crièrent le frère et la sœur, aussitôt. Tu as vu nos costumes ?

\- Oui ! Et vous êtes très mignon ! »

Pour Halloween, Kana portait un costume de dragon noir, avec plusieurs épines dans le dos et sur la queue et le bas des canines du monstre était peint en rouge, pour faire croire à du sang séché. Soleil était déguisée en une princesse revenante, elle avait une longue robe grise déchirée et ses cheveux étaient en batailles.

Corrin ne pouvait pas se joindre à la petite troupe, car elle devait assister à une réunion, avec Xander et Ryoma, sur l'entente des royaumes. La dragonne trouvait cela injuste de travailler un jour de fête ! Elle savait que ses grands-frères l'avaient fait exprès de faire cette réunion ce jour-là, pour éviter toute farce de leur famille. Mais quand il s'agissait de danser, là, les princes héritiers étaient les premiers sur la piste, allant jusqu'à repousser des affaires **très importantes** concernant les royaumes.

C'est ainsi que Sakura, Soleil et Kana partirent faire la tournée des bonbons. En toute bonne mère qu'était Corrin, elle précisa à son fils que s'il utilisait sa forme de dragon, pour faire des farces aux habitants, il aurait de sérieux problèmes.

Tout le royaume était décoré de citrouilles, de fantômes et de tout être sortant de l'ordinaire. La capitale étincelait de mille feux, à cause de tous les lampions mis pour la fête. C'est sous cette ambiance festive que le trio débarqua en ville.

Les deux enfants avaient fait l'itinéraire, le plus optimal, pour faire le tour des maisons. Ils connaissaient la ville par cœur grâce à leurs nombreuses patrouilles. Arrivé devant la première maison, la famille toqua à la porte et quand elle s'ouvra le trio prononça la phrase 'Des bonbons ou un sort !' en ouvrant leur sac. Les occupants de l'habitation versèrent une poignée de bonbon dans chaque sac.

Sur le chemin, les enfants faisaient des farces au passant et à leurs amis, ils forcèrent même leur tante à faire peur à leur oncle, Takumi. Celle au cheveux rose clair, puisa dans toutes ses forces, pour hurler dans le dos de son frère un énorme 'Miaouuuuuuuuu'! Plus personnes ne bougèrent après avoir entendu ce crie. Quant au second prince d'Hoshido, il avait fait un bond d'au moins deux mètres et était devenu blanc comme un linge. Peu sûr de lui, le porteur de Yumi Fujin, se retourna pour voir l'origine de sa peur.

« S… S-sœurette pour…»

Le prince ne put jamais terminer sa phrase… Puisqu'il s'était évanoui. Sakura se précipita vers son frère pour savoir s'il allait bien, tandis que Kana et Soleil rirent de la réaction de leur oncle. La gardienne n'avait pas pris son bâton de soin, et elle se répéta que Takumi allait mourir par sa faute. Mais c'est alors que Jakob apparut.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le majordome au fils de sa maîtresse.

\- Jakob, c'est juste que tata Sakura a fait une farce à tonton Takumi ! Ha ha ha ha ! ria le jeune garçon en se tenant le ventre.

\- Jakob ! s'écria la benjamine des princesses. Il faut que vous r-rameniez Takumi au château ! le nohrien prit alors le porteur de Yumi Fujin pour le ramener au château quand la fille de sa maîtresse l'interpella.

\- Mais qu'es-ce que tu faisais là ? Et pourquoi ce déguisement ?

\- Dame Corrin m'a envoyé ici, pour voir si vous ne faisiez pas de bêtises. il envoya un regard plein de reproche en la fille habillé en rose avant de répondre à l'autre question. C'est Dame Corrin qui a insisté pour me voir déguisé… En fait c'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion. » puis le majordome disparut, dans la foule qui avait repris ses esprits.

Le trio reprit leur tournée, en blaguant de la réaction qu'avait eu Takumi. Malgré l'incident de la farce de celle déguisée en nekomata, la troupe continua de faire des farces. Et à la grande surprise des enfants, Sakura était la première à en faire. Même si elle se retenait beaucoup de crier, pour ne pas effrayer les passants.

Les sacs commençaient à déborder de bonbon, mais Soleil avait prévu le coup en prenant tous les sacs du château qui ne servaient pas. Alors que le frère et la sœur attirèrent leur tante dans une ruelle, qui était un raccourci, le jeune dragon heurta une domestique.

« Désolé, madame ! répondit le fils de Corrin, puis il continua avec une voix plus forte. Il fait vraim… mais le jeune dragon fut coupé par la voix de la servante.

\- Prince Kana ! chuchota la femme, en lui faisant signe de se taire. Je suis en pleine mission. puis elle jeta un regard furtif vers la sortie de la ruelle, qui donnait sur une rue, Sakura qui avait reconnu sa voix s'exclama.

\- Kagero, c'est bien vous ? l'intéressée fit un hochement positif. M-mais grand frère ne vous avez pas donné de mission ?

\- Et pourquoi t'es dans ce déguisement ? ajouta Soleil.

\- Je ne suis pas sur une mission donné par messire Ryoma, commença la brune, tout en s'approchant de la sortie de la ruelle, mais… je surveille le prince Shiro car s'il venait à disparaître, son altesse Ryoma en serait terriblement peiné.

\- Mais Shiro sait se défendre et en plus il est avec Sophie ! réagit le jeune dragon, puis il faisait des signes pour attirer l'attention de son cousin.

\- On ne sait jamais, répondit Kagero, il se pourrait que ce n'est pas Sophie mais juste un déguisement. Et ce déguisement c'est pour mieux passer inaperçu… même si j'ai l'impression que ça fait l'effet inverse.

\- J-je pense que si une personne se f-fait passer pour Sophie, H-Hinoka ne la ratera pas ! »

Mais Sakura ne fit que parler au mur devant-elle, étant trop concentré à chercher ses mots, elle ne vit pas la ninja disparaître pour suivre le fils de son maître. Soleil était parti réconforter son frère, après que leur cousin avait ignoré le jeune dragon.

La tristesse ne Kana ne fut que de courte durée, puisque en toquant à la porte d'une nouvelle bâtisse et quand un jeune couple ouvrit la porte de celle-là, le jeune dragon prononça la phrase typique de cette journée avec un sourire rayonnant – bon, c'était plus pour avoir plus de bonbon que de gaieté de cœur, puisqu'il avait appris de sa mère, que les personnes seront plus gentilles avec une personne heureuse que maussade. Le trio en était à leur cinquième sac de bonbon chacun, et il n'était qu'à la moitié de la ville. L'énorme quantité de bonbon reçu pouvait se justifier aux statuts social de la troupe, même si cela paraissait bizarre pour les trois. Pourquoi, il recevrait plus de bonbon en étant prince et princesse que de simple habitant ?

La place principale débordée de stand en tout genre, des stands de nourriture et de boisson en constitué la majorité mais il y avait aussi des stands de déguisement pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas préparés. On pouvait même remarquer, mélangé entre les stands hoshidiens, des stands nohriens. Une vieille dame donna des pommes de terre rôties au trio, car elle trouvait leur déguisement très réussis.

Le groupe avait fait une halte à un petit stand pour saluer le fils de Takumi, Kiragi qui était accompagné par Forrest et Siegbert – puisque Xander devait aller à Hoshido pour s'entretenir avec Ryoma et Corrin, sa famille en profita pour l'accompagner. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que la famille royale nohrienne qui était venu en Hoshido pour la fête… En fait, toutes les personnes qui ont participé à la guerre contre Valla étaient venu au château.

En quittant la place centrale, la gardienne se fit accoster par un homme déguisé en diablotin :

« Mais qui vois-je ? sifflota l'homme en se rapprochant à pas de loup. Ne serait-ce pas la benjamine des princesses d'Hoshido ?

\- Hyaa ! s'écria Sakura, qui se figea sur place. N-Niles, c'est v-vous ? Vous m-m'avez fait peur… articula pauvrement celle déguisée en chat, tandis que le voleur se hissa sur la pointe pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Depuis quand êtes vous si distante à mon égard ? Serait-il à cause des enfants, je pense qu'il sont assez grand pour comprendre. le visage de la gardienne devenait de plus en plus rouge alors qu'un sourire malicieux éclairait le visage de Niles.

\- Je défendrai toutes les jolies filles de ce monde ! »

C'était Soleil qui avait crié cette phrase, en fonçant sur le vassal du prince Léo pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher de sa tante. Et cela a marché, puisque le voleur perdu l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, ce qui causait des petits rires de la part de Sakura et Kana et une délicieuse victoire de la fille de Corrin et Laslow. Puis ils partirent en direction de l'autre moitié de la ville pour continuer leur chasse aux bonbons, laissant un Niles abasourdi toujours sur le sol.

La fin de la tournée se passait dans le calme et sous les recommandations du jeune prince de le laisser se transformer en dragon car cela permettrait à la troupe de se déplacer plus vite en ville, mais il suffisait juste de lui remémorer les dires de sa mère, pour calmer immédiatement Kana. Une fois toutes les maisons faites, Soleil interrogea sa tante, pour savoir s'ils devaient rentrer au château, Sakura lui répondit alors :

« Non ! D'ailleurs on va être en retard, direction la grande place… mais c'est alors qu'en tenant ses mains vers sa nièce, elle remarqua avec effroi que son neveu n'était pas à côté de sa sœur. Kana ? Kana ! H-ho n-non je l-l'ai perdu…

\- Mais non je suis là ! s'exclama le jeune dragon, derrière sa tante.

\- Kana ! celle déguisée en nekomata se jeta sur son neveu pour l'enlacer. Mais où t-tu étais ?

\- J'étais en train d'inviter cette demoiselle à un repas avec moi, demain. Le jeune prince désigna la fille du doigt puis ajouta. C'est papa qui m'a appris à la faire, il va être trop content de moi ! Mais par-contre, il m'a dit de ne pas dire à maman qu'il m'apprenais comment 'draguer'… » même si Kana ne savait pas ce que voulait dire le mot 'draguer', il pensait qu'il ne valait pas en informer sa mère car elle pouvait vraiment faire peur.

Le trio était arrivé à temps à la place principale et sous les indications de Sakura, s'installèrent sur une couverture au sol, où se trouvait déjà quelques membres de leur famille. Corrin y compris puisqu'elle avait fini sa réunion – en fait elle se trouvait à moitié sur le tapis de la famille royale hoshidienne et à moitié sur le tapis de la famille royale nohrienne, pour ne pas faire de jaloux. La place paraissait très petite, avec toutes les personnes réunies pour la surprise de la fête.

Une estrade était installé devant la fontaine de la place, et sur celle-ci figurait Azura, accompagnait des deux princes héritiers. Ryoma et Xander instaura le calme dans la place et laissèrent la parole à la chanteuse.

« Je vais vous raconter l'histoire du… »

Une fois les histoires d'horreur d'Azura terminées, toutes les personnes présentes frissonnèrent d'angoisse. Même les guerriers les plus endurcis. C'est alors, que des parents commencèrent à se plaindre que leurs enfants ne pourront pas dormir cette nuit. Celle aux cheveux bleus clairs reprit la parole.

« Comme les vagues grises de l'océan, tu cherches la vérité au-delà des côtes, hors de portée… »

La voix de la chanteuse résonnait dans l'air, et les enfants ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir en entendant la chanson. Mais, les adultes se plaignaient toujours car à cause des histoires d'horreurs ils ne pourraient pas dormir. Sauf une. Sakura qui savait, que malgré les histoires qu'elle avait entendues elle allait passer une bonne nuit, puisqu'elle s'endormira dans les bras de celle aux mèches bleus.

* * *

« Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Les deux princes aînés sortirent de la salle où se trouvait leur famille à toute vitesse. La seule explication, que pouvaient trouver les deux amis étaient qu'ils étaient dans un très _mauvais cauchemar_. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être trompé ! C'était inimaginable !

Alors, ils se mirent en tête d'interroger tous les habitants de la ville. C'était peut-être un sort lancé par Léo, qui faisait dire cela à leur famille. Malheureusement, après deux heures d'interrogations des habitants, tout le monde s'accordait à être d'accords avec leurs frères et sœurs.

Ryoma et Xander songèrent à partir loin de la ville, même s'il ne faisait d'aucun doute que les pégases et les wyvernes retrouveront les héritiers à la couronne bien vite. Ou alors changeait d'identité, juste le temps de la journée, paraissait une bonne idée. Même s'ils se feront reconnaître bien vite… N'y avait-il aucune solution pour échapper à cette journée ?

Résolu, les princes rentrèrent à nouveaux dans la salle où leurs familles étaient réunis. Ils prenaient toutes les précautions du monde pour se mettre à leurs places respectives. Qui aurait put croire que les héritiers des lames divines pouvaient avoir peur d'eux ? Personne, était la réponse… Pourtant, la vérité était tout autre.

« Xander, Ryoma, les appela Corrin, pourriez-vous allez nous chercher à manger, s'il vous plaît ? les deux princes, se regardèrent hésitant, et prenant tout leur courage se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- S-si j'étais vous, je m'abstiendrai de passer par là. prévenu Sakura, alors les deux princes cherchèrent une autre sortie et leurs yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la fenêtre.

\- Si vous envisagez de passer par là, j'espère que vous avez regardé ce qu'il a au sol. pépia Élise.

\- Vous devriez passer par cette porte. suggéra Corrin, en désignant la porte par un doigt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- M-merci… balbutièrent les aînés. Puis se dirigèrent vers la porte montrait par la dragonne.

\- Faites attention quand vous irez dans la cuisine. avertit Azura et pour toute réponse elle reçut un hochement de tête de la part de ses frères.

\- Xander, interpella Camilla, j'ai perdu ma hache récemment – c'était ce matin d'ailleurs, alors si tu la trouves dis-le moi.

\- Quant à moi, Ryoma, enchaîna Hinoka, j'ai perdu, moi aussi, ma naginata alors si tu la trouves, dis-le moi.

\- Je viens de me rappeler qu'Oboro et Forrest, m'ont dit qu'ils avaient finis vos costumes. dit Takumi. J'espère qu'ils seront à votre taille pour ne pas qu'ils se déchirent devant les villageois.

\- Si des tomates géantes vous attaque, c'est que mon sort n'a pas marché comme je l'aurais souhaité. précisa Léo, le nez dans sa lecture.

\- Pères voudriez-vous faire un combat avec nous ? s'écrièrent Shiro et Siegbert en même temps. En plus, on a bien aiguisé nos armes. »

Sur ces dernières paroles Xander et Ryoma quittèrent la salle, non sans une appréhension et une peur grandissante. Tandis que dans la salle, les deux familles rirent de l'incrédulité de leur frère. C'est alors Laslow, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, questionna sa femme :

« Ma douce, je ne doute pas que Messire Xander ne vous fera point de mal, mais je doute que cela soit pareil à mon égard… Quand es-que vous lui annoncerez la farce ?

\- Laslow, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera aucun mal. Et puis je lui dirai, comme pour Ryoma, c'est à dire, quand je le réveillerai ce soir sous ma forme de dragon. Promis, je lui dis bien qu'on en fait le premier novembre, aujourd'hui, et non le trente et un octobre ! En plus, je vous ai pas raconter tous ce qui c'était passé à la réunion d'hier… »

Et la journée se passa dans la crainte pour Ryoma et Xander redoutant les farces de leurs familles. Dans un fou rire pour les membres des familles royales, contente de jouer la farce à leurs grands frères. Et Corrin qui jubilait sa vengeance contre les princes héritiers, ils n'avaient pas qu'à l'empêcher de fêter une fête. Plus JAMAIS ils ne feront l'erreur.

* * *

 **Voici pourquoi Corrin est terrible.**

 **Petite précision : les familles royales ont prévenue les habitants d'Hoshido de la farce qu'ils allaient faire à Ryoma et Xander, c'est pour ça que les habitant étaient d'accords avec eux.**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! À bientôt !;)**


End file.
